


Knew It All Along

by BasilHellward, missmagic



Series: Voltron Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is massively overreacting, Lance is an idiot, M/M, Mixed POV, Other, Shiro gets them telt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, hispanic lance, nonbinary pidge, the title is from a Midtown song if you were wondering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: This is all Lance's fault. If he and his friends hadn't barged in when they did, Keith would be back in his shitty desert shack, catching up with Shiro. Maybe he could finally gohome.But no, here he is instead. In space. Probably minutes away from his death. And it's all Lance's fault.Keith wishes he never had a Soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a joke about Keith's mullet, so this was originally really short, but then I mentioned it to missmagic and it ended up the longest fic I've written to date omg but I had a lot of help (read: she did most of the work) and couldn't have done it without her. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own.  
> This is my first Voltron fic so, y'know, be gentle with me. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Lance had always been a hopeless romantic. For as long as he could remember, he'd spend hours daydreaming about his Soulmate, trying to picture him in his head. Did he have blue eyes or brown? Or were they green? Was he brunet? Blond? Lance hoped is hair was curly, he loves curly hair. He'd wonder how and when they'd meet, if the first time they meet each other's gaze will be as magical as everyone said it would be. 

Lance caught his parents gazing at each other sometimes, when they weren't preoccupied by Lance and his siblings, with twin smiles of pure adoration on their faces. He was young at the time, but he remembers how his aunt started smiling bigger and brighter after she'd met her later-to-be wife. Lance was jealous of his little sister, who met her Soulmate at the age of thirteen, though he knew it was irrational to think he — four years his sister's senior — would meet his Soulmate first just because he's older than her. 

Now, standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner of his dorm room, Lance looks down at the name on his hip and sighs. After a while, daydreaming about his Soulmate only made Lance more anxious to meet him. Keith is not as common a name as one would think. He tried not to, but sometimes Lance couldn't help but question what kind of a name that is, anyway. 

Lance traces the small, flat letters with his fingertip. His Abuela's Mark is faded and raised like an old tattoo because her soulmate — Lance's biological grandad — died a few years after Lance's aunt was born. Abuela loves her new husband, obviously, so she'd never admit that it's just not the same when you're with someone but you don't share a Soulbond. Lance knows, because he dated a few people back in high school and none of the relationships lasted very long. Although he hasn't met his Soulmate, he couldn't help but look at the boy or girl holding his hand and think, _I like you, but you're not him_. 

There's a knock on the door, then Hunk pokes his head into the room. "Hey, Lance," he says, then, when he notices Lance staring at his Soulmate's name, he steps into the room and adds, "you'll meet him some day." 

"I know," Lance sighs. 

Hunk smiles. "Good. Now put a shirt on, we have classes to go to."

 

# —

 

Keith — sitting apart from his fellow cadets — keeps his face carefully neutral, his feet propped up on the desk and crossed at the ankle. If he glares at them, he'll be friendless all year and, while Keith's not necessarily a people person and he's used to feeling lonely, that doesn't mean he likes being alone. On the other hand, Keith doesn't want to smile at his classmates. He doesn't think he could handle talking to more than one new person at once, as he prefers to get to know people one on one. It's not that he's shy... Okay, he might be a little shy. Growing up with no one'll do that to you. 

Despite the ridiculous noise level in the classroom, everyone talking excitedly about flying and someday going on a mission, Keith still hears it when someone says it. _Lance_. The name of his Soulmate. Keith barely resists the urge to whip his head around. He swears he can feel the Mark on the inside of his right foot tingle. Could today be the day he finally meets his Soulmate? Lance is a pretty uncommon name, Keith thinks, maybe he should go over and introduce himself. 

Weighing the pros and cons, Keith tries to talk himself into doing so, but it's easier imagined than done. He tells himself, what's the worst that could happen? He lets his feet fall from the table and sits forward, intending to get to his feet, when suddenly a tanned hand is thrust in front of his face. 

Looking up through his bangs, Keith's eyes travel up the arm to the person's face and his own eyes meet with a pair of sapphire blue ones. The guy is pretty, Keith supposes, in a pointy kind of way. His hair is cropped short, the longer locks around the ears framing his high cheekbones. His eyelashes are long and his narrow eyes appear even smaller when he flashes a perfect set of teeth in a grin. 

"Hi!" he says, "I'm Lance." 

Oh. 

Oh! Keith mentally shakes himself, realizing he should probably respond. His fingers tremble slightly as he takes Lance's outstretched hand and shakes it. His heart is beating in his throat and he has to clear it before he says, "Um, hi. I'm Keith." 

Lance pales considerably, his eyes shining. "Dios mío," he whispers just loud enough for Keith to hear, "my Soulmate has a mullet." 

Keith's lungs deflate in a short breath and he's unable to do anything but stare at Lance. _My Soulmate_ he had said. Keith replays the words in his head over and over until his brain catches up and he finally hears the last part of Lance's sentence. 

Keith takes his hand back as if he's been burned and scowls at Lance, a defensive rage bubbling up in his chest. What an asshole! He just met his Soulmate and all he can think to do is insult his hair? If this is his Soulmate, Keith doesn't want one. Fate can shove it. 

"Um," Lance says, frowning, "are you okay, dude?" 

"I am _not_ your fucking soulmate," Keith spits, his voice laced with venom. 

Lance seems a little shocked at the outburst. His cheeks are tinted pink with embarrassment as he stammers, "Woah, um. Sorry, man. I-it's just... You're the first Keith I've ever... I'm just gonna—" 

Lance gestures over his shoulder with his thumb, then spins on his heels and flees toward a short kid with glasses and a big guy with dark skin. 

What an asshole! Keith is practically shaking with anger. All those years spent alone in the world — no friends, no family — hoping his Soulmate would bring him some solace. Hoping that when their eyes met, he'd finally feel whole. Now, he just feels stupid for being so optimistic. 

Looking around the room, Keith notices for the first time that the other cadets are looking between Keith and Lance with confused and surprised looks on their faces. Keith sinks back in his seat, wishing he could disappear. So much for making friends. 

 

# —

 

"I really thought he was it", Lance mumbles miserably at lunch, his head buried in his forearms. Embarrassment had always been the hardest thing for him to shake off. "I felt this, like, _pull_ towards him. We had a _moment_ , man," he says, somehow managing to gesture with his hands without moving his head. 

"Was this before or after you insulted him?" Pidge asks flatly around a mouthful of his apple, not even a hint of sympathy in his voice. 

"How was I supposed to know he's so sensitive about his hair? Seriously, who has a mullet anymore!" Lance lifts his head, a look of amazement and disbelief on his face. 

Hunk places a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder and smiles reassuringly. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I still haven't met my soulmate either." 

"We should probably, y'know, start heading to class," Pidge blurts suddenly, turning pink. He quickly packs his stuff into his bag, his head lowered in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks.

"We still have five minutes," Hunk frowns. 

"I know," he stammers, "but— but we were late this morning because we got lost, so we should get a head start." 

Hunk raises an eyebrow, but Lance is totally unfazed by Pidge's odd behaviour. 

"I bet he's in all of my classes," he groans, grabbing his bag from the floor.

 

# —

 

Lance is in every single one of Keith's classes, which is annoying, but he tries to make the best of it. After all, it's the perfect opportunity to get his petty revenge by one-upping Lance every chance he gets. He isn't obvious about it, though. Keith hardly even glances in Lance's direction, never mind talking to him. Once Lance gets over his embarrassment and stops moping all the time, he actually becomes something of a worthy rival - though Keith would never admit it.

That is, until Keith's kicked out of the Garrison for having an 'issue with discipline.' It's weird, but Keith actually starts to miss Lance muttering about him under his breath when he thinks Keith can't hear. It's... it's kind of _painful_ , being away from him. Keith wonders if Lance feels the same way before reminding himself that he doesn't care because soulmates are bullshit, anyway. 

Trying to figure out what the carvings in the caves mean is a welcome distraction. With nothing else to do than sit in his shack and sulk, he becomes obsessed. He passes the days scaling mountains and taking pictures of then, when his camera breaks, drawing the carvings of lions, pinning them up on his shack walls when he returns at night. 

Nighttime is freezing in the desert, and it's lonely. Most nights he can't sleep. He looks at the stars through the hole in the roof and wishes he had someone with him to keep him company and keep him warm. He definitely doesn't think about Lance. 

A few weeks later, on his way back from the caves, Keith sees something glowing in the sky and grabs his binoculars. It's too bright to be a ship and falling fast towards the ground, too close to be a star. Maybe this is the arrival the carvings predicted? Keith turns his bike around and speeds off in the direction of the meteor in the hopes he'll get there before the Garrison does.

 

# —

 

"No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there."

"Who is it?"

"Keith." 

Pidge rolls his eyes. "Here we go." 

"Are you sure?" Hunk asks. 

"I'd recognize that mullet anywhere." 

Pidge watches Hunk run after Lance and sighs. "Guys, wait up!" 

They get there in time to see Keith lifting Shiro under the shoulders, a bunch of doctors unconscious on the floor like abandoned puppets. Pidge and Hunk stand in the doorway, trying to catch their breaths. Pidge doesn't think he's ever run that fast in his life and every in-breath burns his throat. 

"Nope," Lance says, "no, no, no. No you don't. _I'm_ saving Shiro." 

Keith blinks. "Who are you?" he says, but Pidge can tell he's not serious because he's fighting a smirk. Lance doesn't seem to notice. 

"Who am I?! Uh, the name's Lance. We were in the same class at the Garrison? I thought you were my Soulma—" 

"Oh, I remember you, you're a cargo pilot." 

"Well, not anymore," Lance scoffs, offended. "I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out." 

"Well, congratulations," Keith says monotonously. 

Pidge looks at Hunk and rolls his eyes like he used to when Keith was still in the Garrison and they'd had to put up with Lance's constant whining. Hunk grins and Pidge can't help but smile back, despite the serious situation. Their faces fall, however, when they hear the growling of engines in the near distance. Hunk, still holding Pidge's binoculars, steps back outside to take a look. Pidge joins him. 

"Oh man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go." 

Pidge nods. They catch up to Lance and Keith, who had already left the tent, dragging Shiro along between them. They lift Shiro onto some kind of vehicle, then everyone else climbs on.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge asks skeptically. 

"No." 

Keith twists one of the handles, and the vehicle rumbles to life and lifts off the ground. It seems to be a hovercraft of some sort, but it's not like any Pidge has ever seen. 

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance cries. 

"We could toss out some nonessential weight," Keith deadpans. "Big man, lean left." 

Hunk does, and the bike tilts so far its side almost scrapes the ground. Pidge struggles to keep hold of Shiro — why did he get stuck with doing that, anyway? — and Hunk yelps and wraps his arms around Pidge's waist, as if that'll stop him from falling off the end. 

"Guys, is that a cliff up ahead?" Hunk stammers. Keith doesn't slow down. 

"No, no, no!" Pidge, Hunk, and Lance shout but Keith just grins and says, "Yup," and drives straight off the edge. Everyone — except Keith and Shiro, who's still unconscious — screams as the hovercraft falls in a nosedive. Keith pulls up at the last second and, miraculously, they don't crash. Hunk looks like he's going to puke, though. 

Looking back up at the cliff, Pidge says, "I think we lost 'em."

 

# —

Shiro isn't in the shack when Keith wakes up. He stretches, kicks his blanket off, and grabs his jacket before heading outside. He spots Shiro immediately, standing on a dune, silhouetted against the desert sun. 

"It's good to have you back," Keith says by way of announcing his presence, placing a hand on one of Shiro's broad shoulders. Keith doesn't know what the hell he was doing the year he was gone, but Shiro is definitely more muscular than the last time Keith saw him. 

"It's good to _be_ back," Shiro says, smiling weakly. 

"So, what happened out there? Where were you?" 

"I wish I could tell you, my head's still pretty scrambled," Shiro sighs. "I was on an alien ship, but somehow I escaped. It's all a blur..." He looks down at his artificial arm — some kind of alien technology, by the looks of it — and runs his left thumb over a name scratched into it. _Matt_. 

"How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" he asks. 

"You should come see this," Keith says, heading back towards the shack.

 

# —

The last thing Keith expected when he took everyone to the caves was this. No, not the last thing he expected, he didnt expect this _at all_. 

Keith grips the pilot's chair a little tighter and glares at the back of Lance's head. How the fuck did he make fighter class, shortage of cadets or no? The guy couldn't fly his way out of a paper bag. 

If you'd told Keith one day he'd be here, holding on for dear life in a giant blue robot lion, hurtling through space and a giant blue wormhole with Shiro and his ex-classmates by his side, an _alien warship_ in persuit of them... 

And he's not even behind the wheel, control panel, whatever the fuck all those levers and buttons are. This is all Lance's fault. If he and his friends hadn't barged in when they did, Keith would be back in his shitty desert shack, catching up with Shiro. Maybe he could finally go _home_. 

But no, here he is instead. In space. Probably minutes away from his death. And it's all Lance's fault. 

Keith wishes he never had a Soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I promise this gets gay when Keith stops being such a baby. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought, and constructive criticism is always welcome :) Kudos is also greatly appreciated.


End file.
